


Reincarnated Memories

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, Flu, Memories, Reincarnation, Scars, Self Harm, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sickness, Worried Keith, mentioned self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Anonymous asked:Can you do reincarnated!altean Lance with the flu and allura thinks it's a alien sickness and he starts to remember his past life so he has depression, the flu, and tears to drink down. Also when Keith recognizes it as the flu, the team makes him wear less warm things, so he's showing his cuts??





	Reincarnated Memories

“Lance?” Keith tries, watching as Lance wobbles and braces himself against the wall with one hand. Keith rushes up behind him, setting a light hand on the soft, dense fabric of his hoodie. “Is something wrong?” He’d seemed a little off during dinner, and he’s wearing a lot of layers for the warmth of the castle.

“Hey,” Lance greets, offering a weak smile. “M’woozy.”

“Sit down,” Keith instructs. Easing Lance to the floor, he can feel the heat from his skin as it’s pushed up through the neck of his hoodie. “You okay?”

“It’s just a bad day,” Lance explains, and Keith immediately knows he’s referring to more than just his physical symptoms. Lance uses “bad days” when he’s referring to his depression.

“What are we talking here?” Keith asks, “Blanket burrito on the couch bad, or self-harm bad?”

Lance shrugs. “Somewhere between,” he admits. Keith nods, now comfortable having a bit more of an idea what they’re dealing with. “But my head is pounding.”

“Yeah, I think you’ve caught some kind of bug,” Keith tells him. A gentle hand probes Lance’s forehead and cheeks. “You’re running pretty hot. I’m going to get Allura.”

“Wait,” Lance says, stretching out his hand to grip Keith’s shirt. When he does, the loose, too big hoodie slides down his arm and Keith’s eyes dart to the light lines of scars on his wrist, a reminder that it could be worse. “When I close my eyes, I keep seeing this… I don’t know what to call it. It’s like a dream, but I’m not asleep. And I feel like I’ve experienced what I’m seeing before.”

“Memories?” Keith tries, thinking maybe Lance is missing home. “Like flashbacks?”

“Sort of,” Lance admits, “but… I’m not me. And you’re there, but you’re not you.”

“Lance, you’re not making any sense,” Keith worries. “You need to take this hoodie off and get that fever down.”

Lance allows Keith to take the shirt off his body, wincing as his sore muscles protested the movement, but continues his nonsensical rant.

“The memories,” he maintains, “We’re in Altea.”

Keith’s hands freeze in midair with Lance’s hoodie barely above his head, and something that almost feels like a flash of familiarity, if that weren’t such a fucking crazy thought, buzzes behind his eyes.

“Let’s get you in bed,” Keith says.


End file.
